Ino's Garden Secret
by Oncloudnine
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino get into another arguement, and he goes to find her to apologize but gets a surprise in the process!
1. Chapter 1

Ino's Garden Secret

Oncloudnine: Hello hello! After much time my next story is a shikaxino pairing!

Shikamaru: Oncloudnine does not own Naruto Oncloudnine: SHIKAMARU!*glomp*  
>Shikamaru: Troublesome woman<p>

Chapter 1

"what did you say?" I said with disbelief. "I SAID you are nothing but a LAZY ASS COWARD of a ninja!" Ino yelled. "Now, now,  
>guys just calm down!" my best friend Chouji said. We have always been like this, Ino, Chouji and I. "I can't believe you would rather lay down and watch clouds all day than to take on missions!" She argued. I felt my temper flare, just for a second. " STOP BEING SO BOSSY INO! I GOT TIRED MENTALLY AND ASKED TSUNADE-SAMA FOR A BREAK!" I retorted "OR DO I NEED YOUR PERMISSION FOR THAT?" She stopped yelling for a moment apparently stunned that I raised my voice to her. 'That shut her up' I thought. Chouji stood between us looking just as stunned as Ino.<br>Then she did the most out of character, the most un-Ino like thing ever...Ino Yamanaka...apologized."You know what...I'm sorry Shika-kun," I thought 'Uh-oh she called me Shika-kun...she only calls me that when she's super pissed off!' She moved and I winced, preparing for her to hit me, but when she didn't, I opened up my eyes just wide enough to see hers fill up with tears. "I'm out of here!" she said with a huff,and left. Chouji looked at me and shook his head."Shikamaru..."he started.  
>"Ugh, I know Chouji I'm going." I replied and I chased after her, knowing exactly where she was heading.<p>

*******At Ino's House ********

"Stupid Shika!" I heard her yell. She went to the place she always went to when she was upset...the Yamanaka's flower garden. 'They soothe my mind' she would always say. I hid behind a nearby rose bush, waiting for her to calm down before I approached her, but I wasn't prepared for what she said next. "I just can't believe him y'know?" she said as she watered the flowers. " He has so much potential and he's so smart, but all he does is cloud watch!" She let out a sigh. 'Who is she talking to?' I wondered as I looked around. 'No one else is here...the flowers?' Ino looked lovingly at the flowers and smiled. I felt my face heat up. I have always loved Ino's smile, her geniune smile that could make any man's heart melt. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. 'She just complimented me though' I thought 'But why?' She kept talking out loud,"You guys always make me feel better,but you know what I'm not really mad about it anymore."  
>"Can I tell you guys a secret?" she glanced around playfully." I think I'm in love!" I froze. 'Ino is in love?' I felt my heart drop. 'Who does Ino love? Is it still Sasuke? Sai? Neji? Naruto?' I was anxious to hear the answer. I have been around her for years but this is the first time she's mentioned it.I felt true fear for the first time in my life. Chouji and I had both fallen for her long ago and we both were inwardly hoping that she would fall for one of us, agreeing to support each other if either of us were chosen, but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous if it was someone else other than us. I didn't want to lose her to another man. " He means alot to me," she said "And he is very reliable when it matters." She walked over to the plant food and started to gather it up to feed the plants. " He has no idea I like him though." she chuckled. 'That eliminates Sasuke...who is it Ino?' I frowned. I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping but...I just couldn't...help myself.<p>

"I'm always wondering what he thinks of me..." she trailed off "If he thinks I'm smart, pretty, or mature," 'Well she's right for the most part' I thought.  
>I remember when the guys and I talked about the girls on our teams and Ino was always voted the best looking. But the smartest and most mature had been Sakura and Tenten repectively, with Hinata having the best blend of the three. 'Enough' I shook myself from my thoughts and kept listening. "He is handsome and strong," Ino said,"but I don't pay attention to him 'cuz of that." Ino stopped and thought. " I would say I fell in love with him as a person!" she said finally. I bit my lip growing more anxious by the second. 'Come on Ino say it already' "Have you guys guessed yet?" she grinned. "His name is..." "INO!"<br>'That was her mom...ugh why NOW?'I was in mental agony. "Coming!" Ino replied."I have never felt so frustrated in my life!" I muttered. I waited until Ino went inside to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Oncloudnine: Sorry for the wait! I can't believe it took me THIS LONG to post again….I'm so sorry….I will continue with the story now and post more asap!

Shikamaru: Oncloudnine does not own Naruto

Oncloudnine: Aww thanks for telling them for me darling 3

Shikamaru: So troublesome

********The Next Day**********

"Who did she mean Choji?!" I asked him after explaining everything that happened…..He looked at me with an unreadable emotion on his face.

"You know Shikamaru," Choji said. "I think you are overreacting."

I was shocked. Choji was telling me to calm down?! I couldn't believe my ears!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M OVERREACTING?!" I responded.

"Shikamaru…..you're yelling," he said calmly.

"Ahem…..sorry," I said.

It just didn't feel right….not knowing something about Ino. I was always aware of her feelings for Sasuke (which made me sick to my stomach) but now I have no idea who it could be. I was trying to think…

"Shikamaru…."

I needed to think about this…..

"Shikamaru?"

There are only a handful of people it could be…..

"Shikamaru?!"

I gotta find out who it is!

"SHIKAMARU?!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Ino is coming this way," said Choji.

I quickly turned around to see her walking towards us. My heart felt like it was trying to leap out of my chest…..I really wanted to ask her about the situation even if it technically wasn't any of my business…out of concern for her, of course.

"Hey guys!" Ino said with a smile then turned toward me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Shika," she said.

Was this a legitimate apology?! I can even hear sincerity in her voice?! This is my second shock of the day.

"Yea….I…uh…I'm sorry too…." I manage to say.

"Really?" she said with a wider smile. "I'm glad you forgive me."

*THUMP THUMP*

'What the hell was THAT?!' I thought. Seeing her smile like that made my heart beat….faster? Hold it together Shikamaru you're losing it man!

"Hey, you guys want to help me train today?" she asked.

'I need some time to think….but…what to do in this situation?! I don't want to just say "no" without a reason then I will feel like a jerk!'

"Ah….sorry Ino we can't…..Choji and I already made plans to hang out at the BBQ….isn't that right Choji?"

"But Shikamaru you never mentioned any…ow!" Choji said as I sharply elbow him in the side. "NOW I remember…."he said as he glared at me.

'Choji got the hint…..finally' I thought.

"Really guys?" She said sadly. "Please I really need you both to help me Sakura said she would but she's busy so….please?"

"Well," Choji said with a smirk to me. "Why don't you come with us? It's Shikamaru's treat anyway" CHOJI….MY BEST FRIEND…..WAS BETRAYING ME IN FRONT OF MY VERY EYES?! My third shock of the day…..anymore and I might be done for.

"Ok!" Ino said happily once more.

"Why me…?" I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Oncloudnine: I'm back again with another update! This week has been CRAZY!

Shikamaru: Oncloudnine does not own Naruto.

Oncloudnine: Shikamaru! *Hugs*

Shikamaru: *sigh*

Chapter 3

*****BBQ*****

As we sat there at the booth getting ready to order, my eyes couldn't help but wander across the table to where Ino was….. 'SHIT this is so AWKWARD! I can't BELIEVE that Choji would do this to me! I wanted to talk to him ABOUT Ino but I can't do that cuz she's right HERE! UGH what do I do?!' I was wrestling with my thoughts, TRYING to not pull all of my hair out, when I saw Ino look up from her menu. Her eyes met with mine for a quick moment, but as soon as she saw me look at her, she shifted her attention back to her order. 'Was….she looking at me?' I wondered. Then I shook my head. 'Nah, she probably saw someone she knew or something.…It's too quiet!' The last thing I wanted to do was think about the situation while she was here…..'I gotta break this silence it's driving me nuts!'

"What are you guys ordering?" I ask, trying to compose myself.

"Hmm…..I think I will get a half order of beef," Ino responded.

"I want five orders of pork, five orders of beef, one order of chicken, and a half order of vegetables," Choji said.

I looked at him in awe. 'WHAT THE FUCK CHOJI?! YOU GET US CAUGHT UP IN THIS AWKWARD ASS SITUATION AND THEN SPEND ALL MY MONEY?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?!'

As I was weeping internally about the cost of this little "outing" Choji nudged me to get my attention.

"Calm down already man," he said.

"Choji, you are being the WORST best friend in history right now!" I said as I glared at him.

"You wanted to know who Ino likes, right?" Choji whispered to me.

"Yea, I do but why the FUCK would you tell her to come with us?!" I snapped back at him.

He gave me a thumbs-up and said simply "Don't worry I got this!"

Ino looked up at us with what had seemed like…curiosity?! Hell I don't fucking know! "You guys are acting weird…is something wrong?" She asked.

'I had a feeling that things were about to go downhill….and fast….I thought about it….what did he mean by…..then it dawned on me! I've got to stop him before…..!'

I opened my mouth to speak but it was too late.

"Hey Ino," Choji said. I looked at him. 'CHOJI….YOU SON OF A BITCH….. YOU BETTER NOT!' I yelled in my mind.

"Do you have someone you love?" he asked her.

'HOLY SHIT HE FUCKING SAID IT?!' It felt like my jaw hit the floor.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Choji where did that come from?!" she stuttered out.

Choji took this as a good sign and kept pushing Ino to talk. "Well you know I heard Sakura talking about it with Tenten yesterday, so I was just curious…"he said.

My eyes widened. 'That liar! I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack!'

"….Damn Sakura…." I thought I heard Ino mumble. "…..Stupid forehead…."

"So," Choji continued. "Is it true?" That was it…the fourth and final blow….the shock was overwhelming my mind…nothing made sense anymore.

This must be it...it's the end for me…..I can feel my soul leaving my body….Grandma….is that you? Don't worry your grandson Shika is coming to see you'

I saw Ino's eyes widen and her face started to turn red. She shifted her eyes back in forth between us then looked down and started fidgeting with her hands.

"Y-Yea….." she said. "Is it Sasuke?" Choji asked with a smile. 'Stop prying Choji!' I mentally begged him.

"No…it isn't Sasuke," Ino said. "Not anymore."

I looked at her in surprise.

'It really ISN'T SASUKE?! WHO IS IT THEN?! Wait…why am I getting worked up about this?! I'm not sure I'm ready to find out who it is yet! Not here…..not like this! I wanna know though! No I don't….Yes I do! UGH'

"So….who is it Ino? Choji said.

"Why do you even c-c-care?!" She responded. She looked at me and back at him and I saw Choji's smile grow wider.

'What is with him?!' I thought as I looked over at Ino…she was totally flustered.

'I've never seen her like this before….' I thought. 'It's kind of…cute….wait…..WHAT?! WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?!'

I was having a mental breakdown. 'I gotta do something quick!'


	4. Chapter 4

Oncloudnine: Here it is! Chapter4!  
>Choji: Oncloudnine does not own Naruto<br>Oncloudnine: Choji, you crafty bastard *evil grin*  
>*high fives*<p>

Chapter 4

I was speechless...but my mind was running a mile a minute...'What the FUCK?!'  
>Why was Choji was asking Ino directly?! This can't be happening! I've got to change the subject! But...how?! I know! I'll play it off!'<br>"So, ok Choji that was weird...anyway...let's see if we can get someone over here to take our order," I was dangerously close to panicking because I knew that if she really wanted to, Ino could just use her mind transfer jutsu to look into Choji's mind and find out that it was me he heard this from and not Sakura! If that were to happen...She'd hate me forever! There is no fucking way that I can let her find out that I was listening in on her conversation with the flowers...WHO THE HELL CONFESSES THAT THEY LOVE SOMEONE TO FLOWERS ANYWAY?!  
>Choji looked at me for a moment and snickered.<br>'The FUCK?!' I thought.  
>"Don't mind him Ino, he always tends to shy away from these things," he said.<br>I was sweating bullets...trying to come up with a plan...something...anything!  
>"So you were saying?" Choji said. I got wrapped up in my thoughts again.<br>Ino was acting very strangely to Choji's questions...I never wanted her to feel awkward talking to us...especially since the three of us have known each other for so long...  
>"...ma...ru" I barely managed to hear her say. Did she say something? 'No I can't worry about that right now I've gotta change topics somehow!'<br>I must of been tuned out of the conversation for a while cuz then Choji said "Don't you feel the same way Shikamaru?"  
>"Yeah I do," I say, trying to come back down to Earth.<br>I look at Ino...her eyes widened even further.  
>"Hmm? Ino what's wrong?" I ask.<br>She looked down and then back at me.  
>"Do...you really...feel that way Shikamaru?" She responded.<br>I had no idea what I was agreeing to, but I didn't want them to think that I was lost in my own world and not paying attention.  
>"Yea of course I do!" I say.<br>"See? I told you, I'm happy for you both and nothing will change," Choji said.  
>I look over at Choji, who was smiling and back to Ino...her eyes were filled up with tears...but she was...smiling? 'What did I just miss?' I thought.<br>"So...do you wanna say it again, Ino?" Choji asked.  
>She nodded and then looked at me.<br>"Shikamaru...I'm in love with you...will you...go out with me?" She said.  
>'...what...what did she...' I paused"...I...I...I-I-I..." I say. 'WHAT?!'<br>"Choji, what just happened?" I say as I looked at him, confused. He gave me a confused look back.  
>"What do you mean what? Ino just confessed to you asshole, say something!" he said.<br>"WHAAAAT?!" I yelled. Everyone in the restaurant stops and stares at us.  
>"Sorry, sorry please continue your meals everyone!" Choji said.<br>"The FUCK you mean she just CONFESSED?!" I say, breathing as if I just got punched in the stomach.  
>I look at him, then back to her, then at him...then at her.<br>She smiled at me. "I'm in your care Shika," she said.  
>I felt my face heat up. 'Can this REALLY be happening?! I still needed to think though...I can't accept this right now!'<br>"I...gotta step outside ok?" I say as I leave my wallet on the table. "Order for me Choji."  
>I walk outside...walk down the path a little...and look around to see if anyone is looking...I inhale deeply and..."HEEEEEELLLLLL YEEEAAAAAAA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Yes,yes, yes, YES!"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Oncloudnine: Chapter 5! Alright!  
>Ino: Oncloudnine does not own Naruto<br>Oncloudnine: Ino-chan! *snuggles*  
>Ino: *snuggles back*<br>Shikamaru: What about me?! *pout*

Chapter 5  
>"Uh...Shikamaru?" I froze. Someone's behind me! 'Oh shit' I turn around to see Ino standing there, laughing.<br>'Aw man' I thought. 'How embarrassing...where did she come from?!'  
>"What are you doing out here?" She asked sweetly.<br>"Uh...I just needed some fresh air..." I lie.  
>"Uh-huh..." She says as she walks towards me.<br>As I watched her approach me...I found myself checking her out.  
>I love her eyes, her slender frame, her perfect ass and chest, her long hair and rosy pink lips...<br>'She is so FUCKING sexy!' I thought while doing a mental victory dance. 'My long time crush is FINALLY my girlfriend!'  
>"So...what was it that made you come outside?" She said as she leaned towards me.<br>"It...was too loud and stuffy in there, so I came out here," I reply.  
>"Really?" She said as she started to move closer to me.<br>"Yea of course," I say. Then she got closer and closer...'She's getting too close!' I thought. Before I realized it, I had started to back away slowly..."Um Ino what are you...doing?" I felt a tree behind me so I knew I couldn't move back anymore.  
>"Nothing really," she said. "I've just wanted to do this for a while."<br>I was utterly confused. "Wanted to do wh-" I couldn't finish. Ino...was kissing me! Even though it took a second to sink in, I wasted no time kissing her back. She tasted...like strawberries...I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, and pull me closer to deepen the kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me.  
>'She tastes amazing!' I thought.<br>"Shika ..." Ino says, breaking the kiss and pulling away from me slightly.  
>"What's wrong?" I ask.<br>"What do I do?" She said as she leaned in and brought my face closer. "I want more."  
>'More?!' I knew what that meant...it wasn't rocket science!<br>'I'm sorry Mr. Yamanaka! Dad, your son is about to become a man!'  
>"Ino," I had so many questions...'Why me? Why now? How did she fall in love with me?' I was so happy...but I had to be sure that it wasn't a dream. "Pinch me."<br>"Uh...what?" Ino looked very confused. "You want me to...pinch you?"  
>"Yep." I say.<br>"Why?" Ino asked.  
>"I just want to be sure that this is really happening and I'm not dreaming," I admitted.<br>"Hmm...well ok, but you know I can't hold back!" She said with a grin and grabbed my face and pinched...hard.  
>"OW! Ok ok Ino enough!" I say as she continues to pinch me. "Dammit Ino that fucking hurts!" I say as I reached up to stop her. Then...she stopped and started laughing. "I'm sorry Shika-kun...I was only doing what you asked me to...but the look on your face was too funny!" She managed to say between laughs.<br>"You always go overboard with stuff!" I said, rubbing my face.  
>"I'm sorry," she responded as she kissed me on the cheek.<br>"But now that you know you're not dreaming..."She said as she pushed herself against me. "You want to continue where we left off?"  
>'HELL YEA I DO!' I pull her close and kiss her. "Yea." I say.<br>"Get a room!"  
>We both look over to see Choji waving and calling over to us. "You guys were gonna get it on out here and just leave me at the BBQ by myself?"<br>I felt my face heat up again and saw Ino looking just as embarrassed as me.  
>We quickly pulled away from each other.<br>"O-Of course not Choji!" Ino said.  
>"I just came out here to bring him back, isn't that right Shikamaru?"<br>"Yep I was spacing out and she was trying to get me to come back." I said. 'Good one Ino!'  
>"Well, let's get back ok our food is ready and I'm hungry!" said Choji.<br>"Shall we?" I ask, holding out my arm.  
>Ino smiled. "Yea let's go," she said as we walked back together with Choji to the restaurant.<p>

*****After Dinner*****  
>"See you guys later!" said Choji as he parted ways with us. We waved goodbye, and as soon as he was out of sight, I wrapped my arm around Ino.<br>"You ready?" I ask.  
>"Yep!" She responded as she held onto me.<br>'She looks pretty happy.' I thought as we walked down the path towards her house.  
>'Well, I'm pretty happy too.' I couldn't stop smiling. This really felt like the happiest day of my life. That is, until...<br>"Hey Shikamaru," I froze mid-step.  
>'I know that voice!'<br>We turned around to see Temari of the Sand Village behind us.  
>"Too drunk to walk back on your own?" She asked.<br>"No, I was just walking Ino home," I say.  
>"Don't tell me...are you two on a date?!" Temari said, sounding shocked.<br>"Yes, we are," Ino said smiling. "He's my boyfriend now!"  
>"What?!" Temari looked at us for a moment, then starting laughing.<br>"Why are you laughing?!" Ino said angrily.  
>"I'm sorry," Temari responded. "I just never imagined that he would want to date someone as shallow as you."<br>'Woah! What the HELL?!' I was at a loss for words...Temari has always been brash, but...that was just wrong!  
>"I am NOT shallow!" Ino said as she let go of my arm.<br>"Really?" Temari said, smirking. "Last time I recall you were head over heels over Sasuke! Did you finally decide to give up on him and "settle" for Shikamaru?"  
>"No! I actually like Shikamaru a lot because he's ALWAYS been there for me!" Ino said. I could tell she was getting angrier by the second. 'What should I do?!'<p> 


End file.
